Tattoos and Sex Addictions
by Nala Matter
Summary: Bella es un artista del tatuaje en Seattle, y tiene una adicción a todos los temas sexuales. Edward se acaba de mudar a Seattle con sus hermanas y desea tatuar su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Podrán resistir la tentación? Clasificado M por el lenguaje, lemmons/referencias sexuales, etc. [Traducción]
1. Capítulo 1

**Tattoos and Sex Addictions**

**Summary: **Bella es un artista del tatuaje en Seattle, y tiene una adicción a todos los temas sexuales. Edward se acaba de mudar a Seattle con sus hermanas y desea tatuar su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Podrán resistir la tentación? Clasificado M por el lenguaje, lemmons/referencias sexuales, etc. [Traducción]

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**_

_**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**_

* * *

******DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de uselessid90, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. **

**Capítulo 1**

**BPOV**

Han pasado exactamente dos días y nueve horas desde que tuve relaciones sexuales, ¿cómo es posible que ya esté con ganas de más?

Probablemente estoy pensando en ello a causa del trabajo. Mi trabajo, aunque me encanta con todo lo que tengo, no ayuda a mi adicción.

Ahora mismo, estoy tatuando un hombre bastante atractivo. Eso ni siquiera es lo peor de todo. El tatuaje es un conjunto de labios, mis labios si tengo suerte. Los labios se han colocado estratégicamente lo más bajo posible sin chocar su pubis.

Estoy mirando hacia la entrepierna de un hombre con nada más que el sexo en mi mente.

Mi trabajo me proporciona una gran vida sexual, soy feliz siendo soltera, y sin mirar a nadie. Eso es lo que pasa con este trabajo. Consigues todos estos chicos jóvenes que vienen para los tatuajes y lo único que quieren es sexo.

Ahí es donde entro yo, todos aman a una chica con tatuajes, y estoy cubierta de ellos. Aparte de mis mangas tengo una pieza en el pecho y una pieza en la espalda. Por lo general, no los ven hasta que estamos de vuelta en mi apartamento.

He sido adicta al sexo desde que tenía dieciséis años. Jacob Black. Dios bendiga a Jacob Black y su herramienta de pantalón anormalmente grande. Él cambió todo para mí, pasé de ser una niña fresa inocente a una embravecida adicta al sexo. No me arrepiento de ello, él me introdujo a lo que más amo, le doy las gracias todos los días por eso.

Jake y yo seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, éramos los mejores amigos antes del sexo, y los mejores amigos después del sexo. Quiero decir, éramos tan jóvenes entonces, no teníamos ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo. Los dos éramos muy curioso en cuanto a lo que el sexo era, y definitivamente no quería llegar como ese tipo de chicas en las películas, la que es virgen hasta ser una adulta. Esa no iba a ser yo, y yo confiaba en Jake más que en nadie, así que lo hicimos. Un montón.

Al final de la secundaria supe que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, ni siquiera pudimos decirnos te quiero sin tener sexo primero. No podía dejarlo ir, él era mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo de verdad. Así que hicimos lo que cualquiera haría, follamos por última vez y juramos no tontear entre nosotros nunca más.

Sorprendentemente ha funcionado de maravilla hasta ahora, seguimos siendo los mejores amigos. Nadie puede reemplazarlo.

Trabajamos para Emmett Cullen. Él es un tipo jodidamente genial quién probablemente tiene todo bien puesto, y es dueño de la tienda en la cual Jake y yo trabajamos.

Conocimos a Emm en el Community College, Jake y yo tomamos algunas clases de arte para tener algo en nuestro haber, cuando buscábamos el aprendizaje. Emmett estaba tomando clases de negocios para poder abrir su propia tienda. Él nunca se hizo, y sigue sin hacerse un solo tatuaje. Es diferente para él de lo que lo es para nosotros, él ama el arte, no se trata de ponerlo en su piel. Para él, esto es como su propio museo personal, sólo que no tienes que estar en silencio todo el tiempo, y no hay una ancianita a quien mostrarle los alrededores.

Esta tienda es como nuestro propio pequeño mundo, una vez que atravesamos las puertas es como si estuviéramos en casa. Nada nos puede detener cuando estamos aquí, podemos hacer cualquier cosa.

Vivimos y trabajamos en Seattle, no escogería ningún otro lugar en el cual estar. Tenemos buena música, excelentes bares, el océano, todo lo que pueda necesitar está justo aquí. Está a un corto trayecto en coche a Forks para ver a mi padre, y todos mis amigos están en la ciudad.

Jake y yo compartimos el mismo edificio, me negué a vivir con él después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Él rogó y rogó y finalmente accedí a dejar que él tuviera un apartamento en el mismo edificio que yo, encontré gracioso que él me lo pidiera.

Puedo ser pequeña, pero puedo defenderme. Mi padre es el jefe de la policía e insistió en que yo tomara clases de defensa personal cuando le dije que me estaba mudando a Seattle. Mi físico es duro, no es una broma. Emmett puede dar fe de ello. Jake sabe que no se debe meter conmigo, y tenía razón al pedir permiso. Él se muda a mi edificio sin obtener primero mi visto bueno, habría resultado en un viaje a la sala de emergencias, y yo no sería la única lesionada.

Trabajo fácilmente unas cincuenta horas a la semana, ¿qué puedo decir? Me encanta mi trabajo. Tengo la oportunidad de hacer lo que amo todo el día, no puedo cansarme de ello. Aparte de la ocasional colegiala promiscua que quiere una mariposa encima de su culo, tengo algunas personas muy interesantes aquí. Además de que hago todos los piercings para la tienda, por lo que ayuda a mezclar un poco.

Limpié el conjunto de labios y los cubrí antes de dirigirme al mostrador para darle un recibo. Recogí el dinero y empecé a escribir cuando le oí hablar:

—Así que... ¿saldrías conmigo alguna vez? —Había atrapado el anzuelo. A ellos les encantan las chicas con tatuajes, asumen que soy un monstruo en la cama a causa de toda la tinta que está en mi piel.

No pude contener la risa que se está construyendo dentro de mí, es tan predecible. Oh, bueno, polla es polla.

—Uh, sí, ¿está noche suena bien? Podemos encontrarnos en Heaven a las diez. —No parecía sorprendido por mi atrevimiento, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sí, suena bien. Nos vemos a las diez. —Le di el recibo y lo vi alejarse, observé que tenía un buen culo mientras buscaba algo que hacer.

Limpié mi puesto y me senté en la silla de tatuajes a hojear una revista, entorné mis ojos por lo aburrido que era. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las siete, Jake debía llegar en cualquier momento.

En el momento justo, como siempre, Jake entró por la puerta. Él estaba... ¿hablando solo? ¿O a alguien? Oí la segunda voz y me di cuenta de que no estaba loco, gracias a Dios. No quería lidiar con un Jake loco justo ahora.

Escuché su conversación sin darme la vuelta, la mejor manera de parecer indiferente, de lo contrario no podría salir de aquí cuando quisiera. Estaban hablando de alguien que se estaba mudando aquí o algo así, realmente no podría decirlo ya que me había perdido la primera parte de la conversación. Aunque, sin duda, ellos hablaban de alguien que se estaba mudando para acá, una chica o algo así. Me di por vencida en tratar de descifrar su extraña conversación de chicos y me concentré en un artículo acerca de los piercings de pezón, que incluso tenía fotos.

Oí a Jake despedirse y a las campanas de la puerta sonar con la salida del hombre. Al instante salté de mi silla y me dirigí directamente a la puerta de atrás. Pude sentir Jake seguirme.

Después de sentarme en mi silla habitual y encender mi cigarrillo decidí que ahora era un buen momento, como siempre, para interrogarlo sobre el misterioso hombre.

—Entonces, ¿quién era ese tipo? —Su sonrisa se hizo un poco grande para mi gusto.

—Ese tipo era Edward, nos acabamos de conocer hoy. Él es jodidamente increíble. —Puse los ojos en blanco por el nombre. ¿Quién diablos nombraba a su hijo Edward en estos tiempos?

—Genial, ¿dónde lo conociste? —No salten con conclusiones, siempre estoy curiosa acerca de conocer gente nueva, especialmente de chicos.

—Al salir del edificio, se acaba de mudar con sus hermanas. —Así que eso era de lo que estaban hablando.

—Oh, ¿algún potencial? —Él sabía que yo estaba hablando de Edward, pero optó por responder acerca de las chicas.

—Las dos son jodidamente calientes, pero definitivamente no son mi tipo. —Me reí de su fallido intento de mostrar ningún interés.

—Coño es tu tipo, Jake. —Trató de fingir que estaba herido por mi comentario.

—Bella, soy un hombre nuevo. —Esa línea efectivamente me tenía agarrando mis dos lados por la risa.

—O-kay. Esa es mi señal para salir. —Arrastré mi cigarrito en el concreto y empujé mi encendedor en el bolsillo.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —Le di la sonrisa más malvada que fui capaz de hacer.

—Sí, ese chico que estaba aquí para conseguir labios alrededor de su polla. Voy a encontrarme con él en Heaven. —Se echó a reír incontrolablemente.

—¿Labios? ¿En serio? —Traté de controlar la risa, pero no pude. Pobre chico, él alguna vez sabrá que nos dio mucha diversión.

—Sí, deberías pasar por allí después de cerrar. No me voy a encontrar con él hasta las diez, así que debería seguir ahí cuando hayas terminado.

—Está bien, debería estar allí alrededor de las once treinta o por ahí. Envíame un texto si te vas antes de eso. —Le di un movimiento de cabeza y me dirigí hacia dentro.

Agarré mi bolso, mi libro y me pasé hacia la puerta. El camino a mi apartamento era corto, yo vivo como a cinco minutos. Toda una maravilla.

Llegué a casa, me duché y me puse mi traje de club favorito. Pantalones de cuero, top brillante que dejaba ver mi tinta y mis tacones favoritos. Estaba lista en una hora y todavía tenía una hora entera antes de tener que estar allí. Es un viaje de quince minutos. Calculé la cantidad de tiempo que necesitaría para hacer un bosquejo rápido y sentarme con mi libro.

Pasé las páginas hasta que encontré una en blanco y empecé a dibujar. Iba a ser algo para mi pie, algo sencillo con suerte. Todos mis dibujos empiezan simples, entonces se convierten en monstruos que tengo que domar. Siempre tengo que cortar mierda o minimizar algo, sin embargo, Jake está acostumbrado a ello.

Jake hace todos mis tatuajes, nunca dejo que nadie me toque con una pistola. Para mí, tiene que haber una cierta cantidad de confianza involucrada, nunca dejaría que alguien que no sabe ponga la tinta en mi piel. Confío en Jake, él nunca me jodería. Envidio a la gente que puede venir y dejar que un extraño les marque con algo tan permanente, lo tenían fácil. Si alguien pretende siquiera tocarme con una pistola de tatuaje empiezo a hiperventilar. Lo sé, lo sé, tengo problemas.

Había trazado una muñeca vudú, que tenía los ojos tristes y agujas que salen de ella en todas las direcciones. Tuve que detenerme a mí misma de añadir una escena de fondo. Si mi coño quería acción debía parar ahora. Cerré mi libro y lo puse en el mostrador de la cocina, siempre me aseguraba de mantenerlo fuera del piso. Una vez, llegué a casa de una noche de beber y pisé sobre mi viejo libro. Fue, como mucho, el peor día de mi vida.

Agarré mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Me maldije a mí misma por no llevar una chaqueta, hacía mucho frío esta noche. Llegué a mi coche rápidamente y dejé que se calentara antes de empezar a conducir.

Pasé a través de los canales estéreo y finalmente decidí por uno que estaba tocando una canción que vagamente reconocí. Tarareaba mientras conducía y me sentí excitada de echar un polvo. Algunos pueden decir que soy promiscua, pero ellos no me conocen. En realidad, no es algo que puedo controlar. Soy una esclava de mi gatita, y eso está bien para mí.

Quiero decir, tengo veintitrés años, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Estar de compras en este momento? ¿Buscando al "indicado"?, ¿o alguna mierda así? Lo que sea, la gente puede hablar todo la mierda que quiera.

A decir verdad, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. Soy una firme creyente en aceptar el pasado y abrazar el futuro. Si vas por ahí todo el día quejándote de lo que pasó antes, nunca conseguirá nada en la vida, y me estoy yendo a lugares. Creo que cada noche me ha enseñado algo acerca de mí misma, me enseñó lo que soy. Nadie me puede decir que lo que hago está mal, porque yo sé quién soy.

Llegué a Heaven y pagué la tarifa de aparcamiento, escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo cuando me bajé del coche. Me dirigí hacia la entrada y miré alrededor para... ¡Joder!, olvidé su nombre. No podía encontrarlo cualquiera fuera su nombre, así que sólo entré y pedí un corto.

En el momento en que me encontró me había tomado cuatro cortos y estaba en mi quinto, él definitivamente tenía que ponerse a hacer algo. Ordenó sus cortos y comenzó a beberlos, él parecía que iba a vomitar después de cada uno. Mariquita.

Saqué mi teléfono y le envié a Jake un texto diciendo que sin duda esperaría por él y comencé a dirigirme a la pista de baile con _"cuál es su nombre"_ detrás de mí.

Él ya se tambaleaba cuando llegamos allí. ¿Cuándo iba a encontrar a alguien que pudiera sostener su licor, tan bien como yo podía?

Empujé mi culo en su entrepierna y balanceaba las caderas de un lado a otro, sorprendente él se movió conmigo. Al parecer, él podía bailar incluso cuando estaba borracho, yo sabía que había una razón para que me gustara tanto.

Bailamos por unos buenos treinta minutos antes de que pudiera escuchar gritar a Jake crudos comentarios hacia mí desde el bar. Le di una sonrisa y le dije que estaría de vuelta dentro de poco, seguro que podría encontrar a una chica con quien bailar hasta que estuviera lista para irme.

Jake bebía cortos cuando llegué a él, tomé un vaso de mierda y choqué el mío con el suyo. Bebimos a la vez de los cortos y nos dio un ataque de risa por nada en particular. Es por eso que me encanta tanto Jake, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Es una de las pocas personas que entiende mi humor, y no me juzga por mis actividades sexuales. A pesar de que su vida sexual es tan activa como la mía, somos iguales cuando se trata de echar un polvo.

—¿Y dónde está ese chico con los labios? —Miré por la pista de baile y pasé por sobre todos los cuerpos hasta que encontré su cara, él estaba bailando con una chica que parecía que tenía dieciséis años y apenas había tenido su período.

Lo apunté y puse los ojos en blanco hacia Jake.

—Polla es polla —dije. Se encogió de hombros y recorrió la multitud por alguna chica que pudiera encontrar.

—Vamos a bailar, B —asentí y tomé su mano, lo saqué a la pista de baile conmigo y al instante apreté nuestros cuerpos juntos. Podríamos bailar como, diablos, podríamos incluso hacerlo un poco y no conduciría a nada.

Nuestra promesa sí significaba mucho más que echar un polvo. No es por ser arrogante ni nada, pero los dos somos personas atractivas, no tenemos problemas en ese departamento.

Bailamos el uno con el otro hasta que vi a _"cuál es su nombre"_ caminar hacia nosotros, él parecía un poco irritado. Jake al instante retrocedió, nunca bloqueábamos la oportunidad de un polvo entre nosotros. Me besó en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia el bar, vi a una chica haciendo su camino hacia Jake y crucé los dedos por él.

"_Cuál es su nombre"_ me miraba como si yo le hubiera dicho que era un hombre, él, obviamente, olvida que él también había estado bailando con otra persona. No soy una persona celosa, no he tenido problemas para compartir mis hombres con otras, yo no soy ajena al trío ocasional.

Supongo que ustedes me llamarían bisexual, estoy un poco atraída por las chicas, sin embargo, nada comparado con mi amor por la polla. Salir con chicas es una gran manera de conseguir chicos, pero vienen corriendo cuando ven a dos chicas conectadas por la boca.

Le di una sonrisa antes de agarrarle la mano y dirigirme a la puerta, mi cama me estaba llamando. Él obedeció y vi a la chica con la que él había estado bailando con una mirada de decepción porque él se iba. Él comenzó a tocarme mientras íbamos hacia mi coche, lo empujé lejos de mí y le señalé el asiento del pasajero.

Rodeó el coche y entró, respiré profundamente tratando de juzgar si estaba bien para conducir o no. Entré y encendí el coche, él me miraba como si fuéramos a follar aquí mismo.

Me reí un poco y empecé a conducir. Pasé a través de las estaciones y me decidí por algún programa de entrevistas que estaba en marcha. Para el resto del viaje me centré en la carretera, tratando con todas mis fuerzas para mantenerme entre las líneas.

Llegamos a mi edificio y le mostré el camino a mi apartamento, él me siguió en silencio. Le oía dando tumbos detrás de mí y oré para que él no se desmayara sobre mí, eso sería una gran decepción.

Parecía estar haciéndolo bien mientras abría la puerta y lo dejé entrar primero, tan pronto como pude entrar arranqué mi camisa sobre mi cabeza. Me moví hacia él y tiré su camisa, él levantó los brazos y me dejó deslizarla sobre su cabeza. Lo siguiente fueron sus vaqueros, los deslicé lentamente y miré su polla. Sonreí cuando vi que estaba de pie hacia arriba. A ellos siempre les encantan las chicas con tatuajes.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y le indiqué que me siguiera. Ya no tropezaba, gracias a Dios.

Lo empujé sobre la cama y me arrastré hacia la parte superior de él, luchó con el botón de mis jeans. Me frustraba con sus intentos, así que rápidamente los solté por él, me bajé de la cama y los deslicé por mis piernas. Había optado por no sujetador ni bragas esta noche, de seguro que le encantaría eso.

Sus ojos desorbitados cuando vio que yo era comando, deslicé sus bóxers por sus piernas y lamí mis labios al ver su polla. El hecho de que ni siquiera recordara su nombre pasó por mi mente, pero lo ignoré. El alcohol definitivamente estaba haciendo efecto.

Todo se puso muy nebuloso después de eso, recuerdo vagamente que él estuviera bien en la cama, sin duda nada especial. Él quería que yo hiciera todo el trabajo, los hombres son tan egoístas a veces.

Me desperté al escucharlo lloriquear por algo en su estómago o la cabeza o algo así. Me fui directamente al baño y me metí en la ducha, tenía la esperanza de que para cuando terminara él se habría ido.

No hubo tal suerte, en realidad tuvo el descaro de preguntar si podía tomar la ducha conmigo. Rápidamente lo ahuyenté y le dije que ya debía haberse ido para el momento en el que saliera, él estuvo de acuerdo, pero no parecía muy feliz.

Estaba como un niño, parecía que estaba haciendo pucheros, como si fuera a cuidar de él hoy. Uh, sí claro.

Salí y vi que había agarrado su ropa y se había ido. Ah, el paseo de la vergüenza. Después de tener que caminar hasta casa sin zapatos una vez, juré que yo siempre los traería de vuelta a mi casa, nunca me iría a la de ellos. Además, los chicos viven como cerdos.

Me pasé el cepillo por el pelo e hice una nota mental de que necesitaba pronto un corte, siempre tengo mi cabello justo encima de mi culo, nada más hippie.

Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Planeaba que Jake me hiciera el tatuaje en mi pie hoy. Si se sentía bien, es decir, por suerte yo nunca tengo resacas. Jake, sin embargo, pasa la mayor parte de sus mañanas abrazado al inodoro.

Llegué a la tienda para encontrar a Jake viéndose sorprendentemente bien, sonrió en grande hacia mí cuando entré. Le di una igualmente gran sonrisa y me reí un poco. Él me había explicado después de que nos mudamos por primera vez que él podía escuchar todas mis actividades sexuales a través de las paredes.

—¿Buena noche, B? —Asentí con la cabeza y alcancé mi cuaderno de bocetos de mi bolso.

Le mostré la muñeca y le dije que la quería en mi pie, ya que los domingos eran nuestros días más lentos, él estuvo de acuerdo. Me senté en la silla y preparé mi pie para él, ya que lo hace gratis, me imagino que podría ayudar tanto como sea posible.

Tengo su tinta lista y pongo la pistola junto a ella, lo hice todo excepto poner sus guantes en sus manos. Era nuestra pequeña rutina, me gustaba tener todo listo para él; y justo antes de poner la plantilla en mi piel, él besaría el área que está a punto de ser entintada para siempre. Era la única cosa coherente en mi vida, mi pequeña rutina de tatuaje con Jake. Yo no creo que vaya a cambiar nunca, me encantaba demasiado.

Él besa la parte superior de mi pie y finge como si tuviera asco, todo el tiempo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y lo pongo de nuevo en la silla. Cerré los ojos y asentí con la cabeza diciéndole que estaba lista. Sentí la aguja en la piel y fue casi erótico. Eso es lo que pasa con los tatuajes, que eran realmente una experiencia sexual.

El artista llega a verte en tu momento más vulnerable. El dolor es casi orgásmico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva traducción. Como siempre decirles que me encantaría leer sus opiniones sobre esta historia :D**

**Con cariño Nala.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de uselessid90, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. **

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**_

_**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**BPOV**

El tatuaje tomó menos tiempo de lo que pensé que sería, me olvidé de lo rápido que Jake era tatuando, mucho más rápido que yo. Parecía increíble, tan roto y triste. Cada vez que lo veo tengo la sonrisa más grande en mi cara, he estado esperando para conseguir algo en mi pie durante mucho tiempo. Tengo que admitir, nunca pensé que iba a amar el dolor tanto como lo hago.

Es un escape para mí, es aún mejor que ser el que tatúa. Como he dicho antes, Jake es el único que alguna vez ha compartido la experiencia conmigo, y que se sienta bien con eso. No necesito una lista de nombres para leer cuando la gente pregunta con quienes lo he hecho, un sólo nombre es perfecto.

Me doy cuenta de lo exigente que debo parecer, es sólo que está en mi naturaleza. Nadie dibuja mis cosas bien, dibujo todo yo misma. Tendrías que haberme visto cuando estaba haciendo mi obra de la espalda, soy demasiado fanática del control para esto. Me estaba volviendo loca todo el tiempo, haciendo que Jake me diera el espejo cada cinco minutos. No fueron las mejores horas de nuestra relación.

Jake estaba dispuesto a arrancar mi cabello al tiempo que había terminado, sin embargo, resultó perfectamente. Todos mis tatuajes son perfectos, por lo menos para mí. Todo el mundo se pregunta qué significan, en verdad no tengo ni idea. Sólo los veo en mi mente y los dibujo en mi libro, todos ellos resultan mucho mejor de lo que podría imaginar.

Jake me envolvió y deslizó el pie en mi zapatilla antes de dejarme salir de la silla, él no me cobraba nada por supuesto. A Emm no le importaba que nos tatuáramos entre nosotros de forma gratuita, él sabe lo duro que trabajamos para él.

Jake me mostró el dibujo en el que ha estado trabajando, que va a añadir a su pieza de la espalda. Establecimos una fecha para comenzar y le dije adiós con un movimiento de cabeza.

Me paré en la cafetería que está de camino antes de dirigirme a mi edificio.

Me detuve en seco cuando los vi, tenían que ser las tres personas más hermosas que he visto nunca. Literalmente me hicieron mirarlos boquiabierta, las chicas estaban completamente impecables, ni un cabello fuera de lugar. Los tres vestían ropas muy elaboradas, perfectamente elaboradas. Eran claramente de diseñador, mientras que las mías eran en su mayoría de tiendas de segunda mano y del centro comercial.

Si esto fuera la secundaria, ellos serían los chicos populares. Él anduvo perfectamente, era como si fluyera perfectamente. Caminaban como si estuvieran flotando sobre el suelo, sin hacer contacto. Puse los ojos en blanco ante la idea de ellos tropezando con una grieta en la acera.

Salí de mi trance y vi a la chica de pelo corto sonreírme, me pregunté por qué no la había visto antes por aquí.

Entonces realmente lo miré por primera vez, dejé que mis ojos barrieran desde su cuerpo hasta sus zapatos. Sus vaqueros estaban apretados en todos los lugares correctos y la camisa de franela que llevaba aferrada a sus antebrazos. Pude sentir mis bragas mojarse.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y mis bragas ya estaban empapadas, vi su lengua salir y recorrer su labio inferior. Brillaba el sol y sostuvo mi atención por unos momentos demasiado largos, definitivamente se dio cuenta y me sonrió.

¡Dios mío! Nunca he querido a alguien tan malditamente como lo quería a él en ese momento. Era como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mí y quisiera que lo atacara justo aquí en el estacionamiento.

Siguió caminando y yo seguí mirándolo, mi proceso de pensamiento se detuvo. Me puse de pie en frente de mi edificio completamente confundida por todo esto. Justo anoche tuve sexo, ¡¿cómo podía querer hacerlo otra vez?! Joder.

Nunca había entendido cómo funciona mi gatita, ella definitivamente tiene una mente propia. Suspiré para mí misma y traté de quitármelo de encima.

No podía dejar de pensar en él mientras caminaba hacia mi apartamento. ¿Qué tenía ese tipo que me hacía estar así?

Me acosté en mi cama y hojeé los canales en la televisión, por supuesto, no había nada bueno. Me conformé con viejas repeticiones de algunos sitcom de los años noventa. Me acurruqué en el sofá y traté de que mis músculos se relajaran. Oí mi teléfono sonar y traté de alcanzar el bolso desde donde yo estaba sentada, tuve que tirar la mitad del sofá para agarrarlo, gruñí en el teléfono mientras me acomodaba.

Lo tomé y abrí el texto, era de Jake.

_Limpia tu tat, B._

_-J_

Le envié un mensaje de agradecimiento y deslicé mi zapatilla de mi pie. La envoltura de plástico ya estaba recogiendo los fluidos.

Me dirigí al baño y quité la envoltura de mi piel, me lavé con agua y apliqué el ungüento que tenía de sobra de mi último tatuaje. Se veía bastante rojo ya, y picó un poco cuando me puse más envoltura de plástico encima. Sin embargo, nada que no estuviera demasiado acostumbrada. Cuando hice el de mi espalda tuve que pedirle a Jake que viniera a ayudarme a limpiarlo, eso apestaba.

Saqué mi camiseta hacia abajo y me quedé mirando mi pecho en el espejo, el color se ha mantenido bien durante los meses desde que lo tengo.

Se trata de un corazón anatómico con cuerdas atadas a su alrededor, dos gorriones están tirando de las cuerdas en direcciones opuestas hacia mis hombros. Básicamente, ellos están exprimiendo la vida del corazón. Esto significa algo para mí, representa a mis padres, que se divorciaron cuando tenía quince años y me afectó bastante mal, me culpé a mí misma por mucho tiempo. Jake me ayudó a darme cuenta de que no era mi culpa, y cuan mal estaba que ellos me pusieran en el medio de todo.

Me perdí por un tiempo después de que se separaron, no podía funcionar adecuadamente y desarrollé un desorden alimenticio. Me sentía como si castigándome a mí misma lo suficiente podría recomponer su divorcio. Parece tonto ahora, pero pensé que era algo serio entonces.

El punto es que miro a los gorriones, al menos, una vez al día, para recordarme a mí misma ese mal momento en mi vida. Esto siempre mejora con el tiempo, y el dolor vale la pena. He estado esperando para conseguir un tatuaje que diga algo sobre ser digno del dolor, o no tener remordimientos, algo de esa naturaleza. No soy capaz de pensar en eso ahora, sin embargo, va a venir a mí con el tiempo.

Arreglé mi camiseta y volví a mi estado de adicta a la televisión, se sentía tan bien sentarse aquí y relajarse, no tener nada que hacer. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo trabajando y, joder, esto me deja poco tiempo para relajarme y no hacer nada.

Me quedé dormida durante media hora y me desperté muerta de hambre. Me di cuenta de que no había comido en todo el día. Eso definitivamente no era bueno ya que acabo de recibir un tatuaje.

Me hice un sándwich y hojeé una revista mientras comía.

Terminé y limpié los platos, me pasé el resto del día descansando en el sofá y durmiendo por pedacitos de tiempo.

Me dormí a las ocho p.m. sintiéndome como una abuela, pero no me importaba, se sentía bien ponerse al día en mi sueño.

**XXX**

Me desperté con la sensación como si hubiera dormido un poco demasiado bien, no quería tirar de mí misma lejos del calor de mi edredón.

Finalmente, me levanté después de pulsar el botón de cinco minutos más, por lo menos tres veces, me duché y me fui a mi armario. Tengo tres secciones de ropa; ropa de trabajo, ropa de salir, y la ropa de relax. Pasé a través de mis camisas de trabajo hasta que encontré una que era semi-linda y cómoda al mismo tiempo. Se combina con pantalones vaqueros y botas y ya estaba lista para irme.

Agarré mi bolso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí, hice mi camino hacia la salida del edificio y me di cuenta que ya estaba empezando a hacer frío.

Le dije a la madre naturaleza que apenas era septiembre y que quería otro mes de verano, antes de que se pusiera demasiado frío para usar faldas. Ella parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo, porque el sol salió mientras estaba llegando a la tienda, abrí la puerta y ya tenía todo listo para el día.

No sé por qué abrimos tan temprano, nadie llega antes de las once. Emm sigue insistiendo en la apertura a las nueve en punto. Realmente no lo culpo, si alguna persona extraña realmente quiere un tatuaje tan temprano en la mañana nosotros somos la única tienda abierta. Emm es jodidamente inteligente cuando se trata de administrar su negocio, él definitivamente sabe cuándo mantenerlas y cuándo doblarlas.

Preparo ambas estaciones y almaceno todas las nuevas perforaciones que habían llegado la noche anterior. Allí definitivamente había algunos que tendría que comprar para mí. ¿Mencioné ya mis piercings?

Tengo un total de seis piercings, uno solo en mi cara. Esta es normalmente la parte donde todo el mundo se ríe y se supone que soy una puta o algo así. Yo no me considero una ramera o una puta, me doy a mí misma variedad. No hay nada malo con la variedad.

Perforé mi labio tan pronto como cumplí los dieciocho, uso un aro de herradura allí. Es la perforación más convencional que tengo. También tengo mis dos pezones perforados, barras en los dos. Los chicos se vuelven locos por ellos. Son condenadamente placenteros para mí también.

Tengo dos perforaciones superficiales en el pecho, ambos tienen pernos prisioneros de diamante. Personalmente, ellos son mis favoritos, los quería desde hace tanto tiempo, pero siempre he sido tan gallina. Cuando todo el mundo empezó a llegar preguntando por ellos, pensé que tenía que practicar con alguien, y fui la mejor candidata con la que practicar. No duelen tan mal como pensé que lo harían.

El último, y jadeó por esto, es la perforación en mi clítoris. Lo tengo desde hace aproximadamente un año, y ya que no podía hacerlo yo misma, por razones obvias, Jake tuvo que hacerlo. Sin duda, los treinta minutos más torpes de mi vida, él estuvo mirando mi coño todo el tiempo. Ella normalmente no tiene pánico escénico, pero esa fue una circunstancia especial.

La mayoría de las personas toman una mirada de mí y corren en la dirección opuesta, sólo las personas que tienen tatuajes y piercings en realidad se pegan alrededor para llegar a conocer mi verdadero yo. Es por eso que la mayoría de mis amigos están involucrados en el negocio de tatuajes, nadie más se preocupa de averiguar quién soy.

Está bien, sin embargo, a mí me gusta así. Yo prefiero estar rodeado de personas que son diferentes. La imagen de un moldeado **(1) **no es para mí.

Es por eso que no me involucro en relaciones, incluso un hombre que me puede dar la mejor follada de mi vida no va a durar más de un mes. Pierdo el interés, o se espantan por la manera controladora en la que realmente soy. Tomamos caminos separados y nunca miro atrás, esa es exactamente la manera en que me gusta.

La única relación real que he tenido ha sido con Jake, y eso no era exactamente funcional. Peleábamos constantemente y la única vez en la que éramos un poco amables el uno con el otro era después de follar. Luego nos abrazábamos durante media hora y volvíamos a ser nosotros mismos. Él no fue hecho para tener una relación conmigo, es sólo mi mejor amigo. Ni siquiera Jake puede manejar mis tendencias controladoras.

Escogí unos pernos verdes muy bonitos para mi pecho y los dejé a un lado de mí, me recordaron a los ojos de ese hombre. Ellos no se comparaban con el brillo especial que tenía, pero tenía un parecido muy cercano. Fruncí el ceño a mí misma para detenerme, apenas ayer me había olvidado de él y ahora lo traía de vuelta a mí.

_«Eso es simplemente genial, Bella»._

Me detuve antes de que la conversación conmigo misma fuera más lejos, no quiero parecer más loca de lo que en realidad soy.

Cuando el reloj marcó las once treinta un grupo de chicas de la universidad entró y miró a través de los libros de tatuaje, unas pocos se acercaron al mostrador de perforación donde yo estaba sentada. Miraron a través de los estuches, y señalaron algunas joyas, no creía que serían realmente capaces de hacerse algo por lo que no les presté atención a lo que estaban viendo. Seguí hojeando mi revista hasta que oí a una de ellas tomar una decisión.

Ella había decidido sobre un anillo en el pezón, sólo uno por ahora, sin embargo, era tan típico.

Eligió la joyería y le señalé la sala de perforación. Tomé todos los suministros y me dirijo a la habitación, ella estaba sentada nerviosamente en la silla. Parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar, su rostro era incluso un tono de verde claro.

—Relájate, no te va a doler tanto como piensas. —Probablemente iba a doler bastante, sobre todo si se infecta, pero eso no era exactamente algo para decirle a alguien que parecía que estaban a punto de vomitar.

—Sólo toma una respiración profunda, quítate el top y el sujetador por favor. —La miré como ella sacó su camisa, tenía su ombligo perforado. Una vez más, muy típico de una chica universitaria—. Está bien, voy a contar hasta tres y luego quiero que tomes una respiración profunda y exhales lentamente. Vas a sentir un pinchazo cuando pongo la joya.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y apretó los lados de la silla, pude ver sus nudillos en blanco.

Froté su pezón con alcohol y coloqué la aguja en contra de ella, me aseguré de que era uniforme y empecé a contar. Dije tres y vi su pecho elevarse, empujé la aguja a través de su piel y sentí su exhalación. Dejé reposar durante un momento antes de poner la joya lista en ella.

Esa fue otra experiencia muy sexual, especialmente una como ésta. Traté de hacer que todos se sintieran cómodos, pero sólo se puede estar cómodo cuando estás expuesto a alguien que conoces.

Probablemente soy la única persona en el planeta que no le importa estar desnuda delante de la gente, incluso cuando me siento hinchada y fea, no me importa. La desnudez es completamente natural, el cuerpo humano es una obra de arte que merece ser admirado. Definitivamente no me importa que admiren el mío, pensé que podría irme bien en ser una modelo para una clase de arte.

Hice una nota mental para entrar en alguna luego, ver cuánto pagan a alguien por hacer algo así. La idea de que me paguen por modelar desnuda hizo que mi ropa se mojara. ¿Qué puedo decir?, me encanta todo lo relacionado con el sexo. Eso es lo que soy, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Puse un vendaje sobre su pezón y le di una hoja sobre el cuidado posterior. Ella parecía estar sintiéndose mejor, su color había vuelto un poco y estaba respirando a un ritmo normal. Siempre hay algunas personas que desfallecen de los nervios, que es lo mejor. Normalmente es un tipo grande que piensa que puede manejar cualquier cosa, tan pronto como ven la aguja se asustan.

A Jake le va bien, sin embargo, y es bastante grande. Me pregunté a mí misma cómo a Emm le iría en la silla de perforación, apuesto a que podría manejarlo. Recogí el dinero y le escribí un recibo, se fueron riendo como locas. No pensaron que ella realmente iba a hacerlo, vaya que ella demostró que estaban equivocadas.

Cuando se fueron se puso muy tranquilo todo, Jake debía llegar como a las dos y ya eran las doce y media. Crucé los dedos para que el tiempo pasara rápidamente. Pasó rápidamente, otras dos personas entraron y miraron a través de los libros. Salieron con una tarjeta de visita y dijeron que iban a hacer una cita. Jake llegó veinte minutos antes.

Le di una gran sonrisa cuando él pidió ver mi tatuaje. Él siempre cuidaba muy bien de mí.

Deslicé mi pie de la bota después de que él me regañó por no llevar mis zapatillas. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su intento de actuar enojado. Él nunca podría estar realmente molesto conmigo, al igual que yo nunca podría estar enojada con él.

Quitó la envoltura de plástico y lo examinó de cerca, me di cuenta de que necesitaba limpiarlo antes de que él llegara a decir algo. Él fue a la parte de atrás y sacó un poco de jabón y una toallita. Era tan amable conmigo, me trataba como si yo pudiera romperme en cualquier momento. Pasó el paño sobre mi piel ligeramente, teniendo cuidado de no dañar la tinta. Frotó ungüento sobre mi pie y lo envolvió en una copia de seguridad. Me deslicé en la parte trasera de la bota sin tener en cuenta la mirada sucia que me dio.

—Así que ese chico, Edward va a venir hoy. Conoce a Emmett. —Debía parecer muy confundida porque él comenzó a quejarse antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

—Creo que él está interesado en tatuar, y Emm dijo que él podría hacerlo.

—¿Alguna vez se ha tatuado antes? —Él se rió entre dientes antes de responder.

—No, eso es lo que es tan raro en él. Ni siquiera tiene algún tatuaje, él está completamente limpio. Pero él dice que quiere hacerlo, por lo que Emm va a darle una oportunidad.

_«Qué. Mierda.»_

—Esa es la cosa más extraña que he oído. ¿Has visto alguno de sus dibujos?

—Sí, algunos. Él es jodidamente bueno, pero no sé cómo va a hacerlo con una pistola de tatuaje en la mano. —Jake estaba en lo correcto, tú podías ser el mejor artista del mundo, pero eso no significa que puedes transferirlo sobre un tatuaje.

—Va a ser interesante ver cómo lo hace, ¿está interesado en conseguir algo de tinta sobre él? —Me preguntaba cómo alguien podría querer tatuar a alguien si nunca ha sido tatuado a sí mismos.

—Es muy parecido a ti, en realidad. Dice que nunca ha encontrado a alguien de su confianza para hacerlo, por lo que nunca ha conseguido alguno.

_«¿Cómo yo?»_ Correcto. El concepto de alguien como yo me hizo reír a carcajadas.

—¡Ja! Bueno, tendrás que decirme cómo lo hace ya que no voy a estar aquí para la gran prueba. —Le guiñé un ojo y cogí el bolso de detrás del mostrador.

Él me guiña el ojo de vuelta y me despidió mientras camino hacia la puerta. Me acordé de que no tenía planes para la cena e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar más tarde? —Ni siquiera estaba segura de su horario.

—Uh, creo que voy trabajar hasta cerrar, pero puedes conseguir comida y traerla aquí, si quieres.

—Suena bien, te mando un mensaje con las opciones más tarde.

—Está bien. Adiós, B.

Hice señas de adiós una vez más antes de dirigirme a la puerta, me detuve y conseguí otro café antes de ir de nuevo a mi edificio.

Casi esperaba que los niños populares vinieran caminando de nuevo. Estaba un poco decepcionada cuando no los vi.

Me metí en mi apartamento y me fui directamente a la cama para dormir, me quedé dormida al instante.

** XXX**

Me desperté a las diecinueve treinta, mi teléfono sonaba como loco. Miré la pantalla y vi que era Jake, había olvidado totalmente la cena.

—¿H-hola?

—¡B! ¡¿Qué mierda, tía?! ¡Me muero de hambre! —«_Mierda»._

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, ¿qué quieres? —Crucé los dedos para que fuera por algo cerca, podía oír los ruidos de mi estómago.

—China está bien, voy a querer lo de siempre. Trae algo para Emm y Edward también. —«_Idiota»._

—Ugh, bien. ¿Se supone que tengo que adivinar lo que ellos quieren?

—Obtén para ellos lo mismo que yo, y tú lo vas a pagar ya que se te olvidó. —«_Vete a la mierda»._

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta con mi bolso.

El lugar en donde vendían la comida china estaba a diez minutos de distancia, así que decidí conducir para llegar allí más rápido. Llamé en el camino e hice mi pedido, costó cincuenta putos dólares. Cristo, eran un montón de pendejos gastadores.

Cogí la comida y me dirigí de nuevo a la tienda, me detuve en una estación de servicio y compré un pack de treinta cervezas y un paquete de cigarritos. Tuve la sensación de que íbamos a emborracharnos esta noche.

Fui recibida en la puerta por Emmett, quien ya estaba agarrándose de las bolsas de comida. Tuve que amenazarlo físicamente para que desistiera de una puta vez y pudiera ordenar todo. Tengo todo sobre el mostrador antes de verlo a él.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás mirándome, el chico popular. El chico de los ojos verdes. El chico que hace que mis bragas se vuelvan crema. Sentado aquí, en el sofá de mi tienda. ¿Quién es este tipo?

—B, éste es Edward. —Jake estaba saliendo de la sala de perforación con su cuaderno de dibujo en la mano.

Se acercó a Edward, se sentó junto a él y le mostró todos sus bocetos, en algunos se refirió a partes en sus brazos y le mostró el boceto en comparación con el tatuaje.

Edward miró desde el cuaderno de bocetos al brazo y la espalda una vez más, escabulló un par de miradas hacia mí que me hizo sonrojar un poco.

Esperen. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sonrojarme? ¿Bella Swan, sonrojándose? ¿De un tipo cualquiera que me miraba? Oficialmente he perdido, que alguien llame a los batas blancas porque necesito un poco de ayuda.

Podía escuchar a Emmett hablando con la comida en la boca, estaba haciendo ruidos como si no pudiera respirar. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, probablemente me hubiera preocupado, pero ya que era Emm hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

Emmett es probablemente mi persona favorita en este planeta aparte de Jake. Él es el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Si alguna vez no pudiera defenderme, siempre podía contar con él. Él cuida de mí todo el tiempo, siempre tiene un lugar en mi corazón. Además, él es mi jefe, así que le tengo cierto cariño por pagarme por hacer algo que me encanta.

—Así que, Emm, ¿esta noche es la noche que me dejaras romper tu cereza? —Le sonreí, esa era nuestra pequeña broma interna.

—Definitivamente no, B. —Podía escucharlo ahogar una carcajada teniendo comida en la boca, lo que en realidad podría ahogarlo o algo así.

Me volví hacia él y le besé la mejilla mientras masticaba, él sonrío y me tragué el pegote de comida que tenía en la boca.

—Te prometo que voy a dejarte hacerlo, B. Pero no esta noche. —Definitivamente yo podía manejar eso.

—¡Aww, Emm! Esa es la cosa más dulce que he oído en todo el día. —Noté el hecho de que mi cuerpo no estaba reaccionando de la manera que debía estar haciéndolo en este momento, sentí esa sensación en mi interior, me estaba excitando. Luché tanto tiempo como pude antes de que fuera insoportable. Volví a encontrarlo mirándome de nuevo.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme acerca de lo que estaba pasando, Emmett rompió el silencio que había caído sobre nosotros.

—Así que Edward, ¿vas a dejar que B te tatué? —Le di una mirada interrogante, ¿por qué yo?

—Um, todavía no estoy seguro. Déjame pensarlo esta noche y te lo haré saber mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—B es la mejor que hay, puede manejar cualquier cosa que tú le lances. Ella hace todo esa mierda de Jake.

Edward parecía un poco escéptico, como si lo que estaba diciendo no fuera cierto.

—Está bien, sí que voy a pensar en ello. —Emmett no se daba por vencido, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba esta noche? Nunca hacia ese tipo de mierda.

—No hay cargo tampoco, todo lo que quieras es gratis. Puedes tomar esto como un "estás contratado". —Una vez más: _Qué. Mierda_.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más grande de lo que jamás había visto, sus ojos se iluminaron también. Ellos brillaban contra la luz y me encontré en el trance familiar.

—Gracias hombre, en verdad lo aprecio. —Parecía tímido, como si estuviera deteniéndose a sí mismo de decir cómo se sentía realmente. Me pregunté si mi presencia tenía algo que ver con eso.

Pasamos el resto de la noche jodiendo y comiendo comida china. La cerveza se fue rápido y Edward decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Me quedé y ayudé a Jake y a Emm a cerrar la tienda. Le di un beso de despedida a Emm y llevé a Jake a casa.

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros apartamentos separados. Me desnudé y me puse mi camisa de pijama por encima de mi cabeza, me metí en la cama hundiéndome en mi colchón.

Mis sueños estaban llenos de esos ojos. Esos ojos verdes brillantes ocuparon mi mente toda la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTA:**

**(1)** La palabra en inglés es "Cookie-cutter", que alude a algo perfecto, ideal, romántico. En este caso estar con alguien "cookie-cutter" es vivir en utopía: todo se ve perfecto, la gente actúa perfectamente, nada malo ocurre.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí dejándoles un nuevo cap :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus RR, FF y Follows, me alegra mucho saber que les gusto la historia. **

**Como siempre invitarlas a que pasen al grupo en facebook, no puedo ponerles el link aquí porque FF no me deja :C pero en mi perfil encontraran el link. **

**Sin más que decir me despido**

**¡Besos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**__****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de uselessid90, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF._**

**_www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV**

Me desperté al día siguiente sintiéndome como si hubiera dormido sobre mi cuello de la manera equivocada, incluso una ducha de agua caliente no pudo arreglarlo. Continúe con mi rutina de la mañana, la de mirar a través de mi ropa de trabajo para buscar algo que ponerme; opté por una camisa de algodón con volantes en los hombros, junto con jeans y unas ballerinas. Estoy lista para irme.

Cogí mi bolsa de camino hacia la puerta, decidí detenerme por allí para conseguir algo para desayunar antes de ir al trabajo. No es necesario decir que la fila en la tienda de _bagels _**(1)** era ridículamente larga. Hice esto cinco minutos antes de que se suponía, abrían la tienda. Me golpeé a mí misma la cabeza por decidir hoy, entre todos los días, por querer un _bagel_. Ahora voy a tener que correr antes de que la gente llegue allí. Prácticamente inhalé mi _bagel _antes de que comenzaran a empacarlo en las cajas que venían, es tiempo de ir por la tinta. Miro a través de todos los colores antes de detenerme en ambas estaciones y limpiar todo.

Encendí la radio y miré a través de las estaciones para encontrar algo que escuchar, me decidí por alguna estación que tocaba lo mejor de los 40. Tarareaba la música mientras limpiaba los vidrios de las vitrinas, estaba a punto de limpiar las ventanas delanteras cuando oí las campanas repicar en la puerta.

Me di la vuelta para encontrar a la chica popular de pelo corto negro, de pie delante de mí, ella tiene una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Me quedé mirándola por un largo momento antes de que me diera cuenta de que probablemente ella quería algo, si había venido hasta aquí, aunque ni siquiera estaba mirando nada. Justo allí, de pie, clavando la vista en mí. No era incómodo, sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente familiar.

—Hey, ¿estás buscando algo en particular? —Traté de adivinar lo que quería, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, por lo general soy muy buena en eso.

—Um, estoy pensando en conseguir alguna perforación, pero no sé lo que quiero. —_Ah, un piercing_.

—¿Tienes algún otro piercing? —Pude ver que no tenía nada perforado en su rostro, así que supuse que no tenía ninguna otra cosa. La gente normalmente comienzan en la parte superior y se abren camino por el cuerpo.

—Tuve mi ombligo perforado, pero lo saqué cuando todo el mundo empezó a tenerlo. —Me reí un poco por su razonamiento. Su voz parecía era igual a cualquier otra chica de la universidad que entraba. Era casi como si estuviera cantando en vez de hablar.

—Está bien, bueno yo hago todos los piercings aquí. Puedes mirar a través de las vitrinas por una pieza de joyería que te guste, entonces puedes decidir si quieres conseguir alguno. —Normalmente las personas se sienten mejor acerca de cómo obtener piercings después de ver las joyas.

—¿Tienes algún piercing que no sea en el labio? —Ella obviamente no vio mis piercings en el pecho.

Me acerqué a ella y saqué el collar de mi pecho. Señalé cada uno de los piercings y le di una sonrisa.

—Tengo estos dos, mis pezones y mi clítoris hechos. —Esperé a que su reacción fuera de sorpresa para ser franca, pero ella parecía intrigada más que nada.

—¿Tienes tus pezones perforados? —Su sonrisa era cada vez más grande en ese momento.

—Sí, los tengo desde hace algunos años.

—Oh, wow, ¿duelen? —Esa era la pregunta más frecuente de todos los tiempos, todo el mundo quiere saber lo mucho que duelen cuando consigo el placer.

—Um, sí. Quiero decir, todos los piercings duelen hasta cierto punto. Creo que vale la pena.

—¡Es increíble! Eso es lo que quiero tener. —¡Wow! De seguro ella toma decisiones rápidas.

—Uh, está bien. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, he estado pensando en conseguir algo como eso. Ahora es el momento perfecto. —Bueno hay que hacerlo entonces.

—Está bien, ¿quieres simplemente uno hoy? Puede ser un poco abrumador con los dos hechos. —Yo estoy vivamente en contra de tener perforaciones múltiples al mismo tiempo, es muy duro tratar de atender a los dos a la vez.

—Claro, ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar hasta que pueda conseguir el otro?

—Bueno, depende de lo bien que sane. Vas a tener que volver por lo menos cada dos días para que pueda comprobar cómo van.

—Bueno, definitivamente puedo hacer eso. Así que, ¡vamos a hacerlo! —Ella estaba más emocionada a cada momento. No parecía nerviosa como la mayoría de las niñas que viene a conseguir uno, ella sólo sigue sorprendiéndome.

Le señalé la habitación de atrás y le dije que se quitara la parte superior y el sujetador. Ella prácticamente saltó todo el camino, me reí un poco y conseguí los suministros.

Ella había estado mirando a una barra con diamantes azules en los extremos antes de volver, así que sólo cogí uno. Si a ella no le gustaba podría cambiarlo después de que sane.

Tengo todo junto y me dirijo de nuevo a la sala de perforación, repetí el proceso de ayer sobre ella. Parecía estar bien con el dolor, ella incluso dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando puse las joyas. No puedo decir que eso no me hizo un mojarme un poco.

Era muy linda, su pelo estaba perfectamente en su lugar. Lo tenía estratégicamente desordenado, llevaba maquillaje ligero y un montón de brillo labial. Me tomó un segundo mirar por encima de su traje, que llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas con un poco de rosa en el hombro. Parecía una muñequita.

Tenía la piel tan pálida como la mía, es probablemente una de las pocas personas en el planeta que la tiene igual a la mía. Vivir en Forks deja poca luz para obtener un bronceado, sin embargo, me gusta mi piel de esta manera. Creo que se ve mejor que el spray de bronceado color naranja falso que tienen la mayoría de las chicas.

La envolví arriba y la vi a ponerse su parte superior de nuevo, menos el sujetador. Le di la hoja de cuidados posteriores y le recordé que tenía que venir pasado mañana para que yo la revisara. Escribí su recibo y recogí su dinero, vi que tenía una enorme pila de veinte en su billetera.

—Así que… Soy nueva en la zona y realmente no conozco ningún club bueno, ¿quieres salir a beber algún día? —Me había olvidado por completo de que se acababa de mudar, y que ella era la hermana de Edward.

Podía sentir el rubor arrastrándose sobre mis mejillas cuando me acordé de él robándome miradas, puse los ojos en blanco ante mí misma y volví de nuevo a la conversación.

—Uh, sí. Sería genial. Yo suelo ir a _Heaven_. Está como a quince minutos. ¿Podríamos ir está noche? —No tenía otros planes para hoy.

—¡Diablos, sí nena! ¿A qué hora quieres que nos encontremos? —Pensé en ello durante un minuto antes de contestarle.

—Um, alrededor de las ¿10:30? Podemos encontrarnos aquí y tomar unas copas antes de ir. —Empecé a emocionarme por salir esta noche, ojalá pudiera encontrar un hombre para llevar a casa.

—Eso suena muy bien, ¿te importa si invito a mi hermana y mi hermano? —Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella mencionó invitar a Edward. Tal vez podría ser el tipo con el que me iría a casa, mi gatita amaba esa idea.

—Sí, no hay problema, voy a invitar a mis amigos, Jake y Emmett. —Estoy bastante segura que iban a querer pasar el rato, siempre lo hacen.

—Está bien, ¡genial! Me olvidé por completo de presentarme. Soy Alice, Alice Cullen. —Ella extendió su mano hacia mí y la estrechó.

—Soy Bella, pero me puedes llamar B. —Tuve la sensación de que íbamos a convertirnos en buenas amigas, puede ser también porque le di mi apodo.

—Muy bien, nos vemos a las 10:30. —Ella se despidió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Me senté durante el resto del día escuchando música y leyendo revistas. Jake llegó alrededor de las 2:00 y me fui para conseguirnos el almuerzo.

Conseguí un par de hamburguesas y refrescos antes de dirigirme de nuevo a la tienda. Comimos en silencio mientras escuchábamos música, él mencionó algo sobre una chica que conoció esta mañana en la cafetería. Una chica que, y cito, sacudió su mundo. Me hizo reí tan fuerte que hizo doler mi estómago.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a casa. Pasé el resto del día tratando de bosquejar un cráneo hippie que veía el futuro, quiero tenerlo en mi omóplato. Dibujé un par de veces antes de que finalmente lo tuviera de la forma en que yo quería, que era bastante coherente con el resto de mis tatuajes. Le puse color, odio los tatuajes blanco y negro tradicionales. Me recuerdan demasiado a los tatuajes de prisión, además me encanta mirar mi piel y ver un arco iris de colores diferentes.

Estaba perdiendo lugares en los que poner mis tatuajes. Tengo en mis hombros y una manga en mi brazo izquierdo. No estoy muy segura si quiero poner algo de tinta en mis piernas, me gusta la manera en la que se ven por ahora.

Decidí dejar listo mi atuendo para esta noche antes de arreglar mi pelo y maquillaje. Fui a través de mi ropa de salir hasta que encontré algo que me pareció bastante atractivo. No puedo creer que quiero lucir sexy para Edward. Escogí un vestido lindo que tenía una correa sobre un hombro, saqué mis tacones favoritos y me dirigí al baño para empezar con mi maquillaje. Elegí unos ojos ahumados y algo de brillo labial, dejé caer mi cabello en ondas sobre los hombros.

Estaba lista para salir a las 10:00 y pensé que debería salir ahora ya que todavía tenía que pasar por la tienda de licores.

Tengo una botella de _vodka_ y una botella de _Jager_ y me dirigí a la estación de gas para recoger un poco de _Red Bull _y jugo de naranja.

Llegué a la tienda justo cuando Alice estaba caminando para allá, no vi a Edward o a su hermana. Me pregunté a mí misma si me había arreglado tanto para nada, rodeé los ojos hacia mí.

Entré y descargar todo lo que traje, Jake inmediatamente fue por el _Jager_ y la _Red Bull_. Nos sirvió a todos una bomba de _Jager_ y las pasó. Alice habló antes de que pudiéramos beber nuestras bebidas.

—Edward y Rosalie estarán aquí en cualquier momento, ¿creo que podríamos esperar por ellos? —Puedo esperar todo el día por Edward.

—Claro, Alice. Así que ¿cómo está tu piercing? ¿Has cambiado el vendaje? —No estaba seguro de si ella quería que revelara que había perforado su pezón a los chicos. Emm y Jake estaban ocupados haciendo algo en el otro lado de la habitación, pero estoy segura de que podían oír la palabra pezón a una milla de distancia.

—Está bien, es realmente doloroso pero me esperaba eso. —Asentí con la cabeza y miré a Emm que estaba ojeando el portafolio de Jake.

Edward y la rubia llegaron cinco minutos más tarde dejando al descubierto los regalos, en las dos manos sostenían botellas de licor. Pude ver que se trataba de un _99 apples,_ que en realidad es uno de mis favoritos, no tenía ni idea de lo que era el otro.

La rubia fue la primera en hablar.

—Hola, soy Rosalie.

Como yo era el hombre del medio, pensé que era mi trabajo hacer las presentaciones.

—Hola, yo soy Bella, pero me puedes llamar B. —Le hice señas a Jake y Emm—. Estos son Jake y Emmett. —Saludó con la mano a cada uno.

Edward caminó hacia nosotras, él puso las botellas hacia abajo y fue a ver lo que Jake y Emm estaban haciendo. Les oía hablar de tatuajes, obtener o dar, no estoy segura.

Alice me dio una mirada extraña y una sonrisa maligna.

—Estás totalmente fascinada con mi hermano. —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, como si ella supiera la respuesta.

—Él es jodidamente caliente, eso es seguro, pero ni siquiera he hablado con él. —No podía estar herida, ni siquiera conocía al chico.

—Bueno, yo puedo decir que le gustas, él sigue mirando por encima de aquí a ti. —Miré por encima de mi hombro para ver si ella estaba diciendo la verdad, y él me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien, bien. ¡Vamos beber! —Miré a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que todo el mundo tuviera una bomba _Jager_ y levantó la copa en un brindis.

—Por los nuevos amigos. —Todo el mundo repitió después de mí y dieron de baja su bebida, que era como una erección, por decir lo menos. Me gustó mucho el sabor de la _Red Bull _y me hice yo misma un destornillador **(2)**.

Después de tres bebidas más anuncié que era hora de irse, ya podía sentir el alcohol en mi cuerpo.

Llamamos un taxi y esperamos afuera, tuvimos que pedir dos para que vinieran por todos nosotros. Chicas en uno, chicos en el otro. El viaje en taxi se sintió corto, nosotras tres estábamos cantando en voz alta "_Girls just wanna have fun"_, mientras que el conductor del taxi rodaba sus ojos hacia nosotras. Lancé un billete de veinte a él cuando llegamos a _Heaven_ y me aseguré de que todas tuviéramos nuestras cosas antes de dejarlo partir.

Los chicos estaban justo detrás de nosotras, estaban prácticamente gritando a todo pulmón acerca de frotarse sobre las chicas o algo así. Les hice señas para que se dieran prisa y todos nos dirigimos al interior.

Nos dieron una mesa y pedimos algunas bebidas antes de dirigirnos a la pista de baile. El alcohol estaba tomando el control en el momento en que empecé a bailar. Al principio estaba bailando con Alice y Rosalie, pero luego Rosalie se movió al lado de Emmett y Jake llegó a mí. Hicimos un sándwich con Alice, ella definitivamente disfrutaba eso. Creo que quizás había un coqueteo entre Jake y Alice, hicieron una extraña pareja.

Apoyé mis brazos sobre sus hombros y empujé mi entrepierna en su culo, se sentía bien tener a alguien con quien bailar además de con Jake. Alice era una gran bailarina, por cierto.

Sentí que alguien se movía detrás de mí y me empujaba hacía él, me di cuenta de que era un hombre con el bulto en sus pantalones, pero no se daba vuelta para ver quién era exactamente. Me imaginé que era un tipo cualquiera, y estaba bien con eso. Refregaba mi culo en su entrepierna y lo escuchaba gemir, mi estómago se sentía extraño. Me tomó como si él quisiera que me diera la vuelta así que lo hice.

Impresionada definitivamente no era la palabra correcta. De pie, detrás de mí mirándome con el sexo sobre todo él, estaba Edward. Él me dio una sonrisa maligna antes de que me acercara a su cuerpo y balanceara nuestras caderas juntas. Continuamos bailando así hasta que sentí que mi vejiga estaba a punto de estallar.

Me apoyé en su oído y traté con todas mis fuerzas de no atacar su cuello.

—Tengo que hacer pis, nos vemos en la mesa en cinco minutos.

Él asintió con la cabeza y me dirigí al baño, miré hacia atrás y lo vi mirándome caminar. Me sentí aliviada rápidamente y me dirigí de nuevo a nuestra mesa. Rosalie y Emm estaban uno encima del otro, ella estaba sentada en su regazo y él parecía violar su cuello y su pecho.

Dejé que ellos hicieran lo suyo y bebí la copa que había estado esperando por mí, sentí a Edward antes de realmente verlo. Mi estómago hizo esa cosa de nuevo y me sonreí a mí misma.

—Así que, ¿quieres ir a bailar un poco más? —Su voz era tan jodidamente caliente.

—Sí, vamos. —Tomé su mano y lo llevé de vuelta a donde Alice y Jake estaban prácticamente follándose entre sí. Me moví detrás Alice y me apreté contra ella tirando de Edward detrás de mí. Nos convertimos un poco en orgía, como un _choo choo_ tren. Me encantó.

Ya podía ver a nuestro pequeño grupo en el futuro. Sobre salir en parejas y a todos nosotros pasar el tiempo en la tienda. Emmett ya parecía amar a Rosalie, tengo que admitir que hacían una genial pareja.

Rosalie era una de las criaturas más hermosas en este planeta, y Emmett era tan sexy como ella. Alice y Jake, por otro lado, no parecían encajar tan perfectamente. A lo sumo, podrían ser amigos con ventaja, podía decir que él no era su tipo.

Bailamos durante una hora antes de que todos estuviéramos sudando y listos para irnos. Emm y Rosalie ya habían tomado un taxi a casa por lo que el resto de nosotros podía caber en un taxi.

Me senté en el medio de Jake y Edward mientras Alice se sentó en la parte delantera, ella se veía más incómoda por sentarse al lado de un hombre extraño. Lo superó en cuanto dimos la vuelta a nuestra calle y comenzó a preguntarle si podía subirle el volumen a la radio. Él la ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Nos dirigimos a nuestros apartamentos juntos hasta que llegó el momento en el que todos teníamos que separarnos. Alice siguió Jake a su apartamento, mientras que Edward me acompañó al mío.

Algo en él me hizo querer hacerlo el último, para no hacer de esto otra aventura de una noche. Tal vez era porque él iba a comenzar a trabajar conmigo y no quería arruinar todo todavía. Fuera lo que fuese, no iba a follar con él, aún.

Llegamos a mi casa y se sentía, extrañamente, como una cita. Al igual que si yo tuviera dieciséis años otra vez y él tenía que darme un beso de despedida en la puerta. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se inclinó hacia mí, justo cuando pensaba que iba a convertirlo en un abrazo, me sorprendió. Sus labios eran cálidos contra los míos, casi necesité una sacudida eléctrica para devolverle el beso, casi. Abrí mis labios y dejé que mi lengua explorar la suya, continuamos besándonos así durante al menos cinco minutos.

Sabía que era hora de irse cuando empezamos jadear en la boca del otro, me metí con vacilación y puse un último beso en sus labios.

Le di la sonrisa más dulce que pude y le dije buenas noches.

Me acosté en la cama esa noche pensando que esta noche había sido la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo, y que ni siquiera había echado un polvo. Tomé nota de no pensar constantemente en el sexo cuando estoy cerca de Edward. No es sólo otra aventura de una noche, me imaginaba a nosotros ir a citas y salir juntos.

Me dormí pensando en exactamente todo lo que esto significaba. ¿Qué es lo que Edward hace, que mi mente hace omisión de mi gatita?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**(1) ****Bagels: **Es un pan elaborado tradicionalmente de harina de trigo y que suele tener un agujero en el centro. Antes de ser horneado se cocina en agua brevemente, dando como resultado un pan denso con una cubierta exterior ligeramente crujiente.

**(2) Destornillador: **Cóctel de vodka con naranja.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya vemos que B se acerca cada vez más a Edward :D aunque esta chica no se lo pondrá muy fácil ;)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario en al fic, me alegra saber que les esta gustando la historia.**

**Sin más que decir me despido**

**Con cariño Nala**


End file.
